marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Superion
Superion, who's real name is Jordan Kenway, is a human who was born as the vessel of a hybrid god that existed countless millenia before the time of his era. Superion is the reincarnation(by virtue of atavism) of an extremely ancient, primordial kryptonian god by the name of Zoa, who was regarded as the single strongest being in kryptonian deity history. As a civilian, it is actually shown to be fairly easy for him to keep his identity a secret. Jordan Kenway is a jobless nobody, funded by the government to sustain himself, having no social life or connections to the outside world in any way shape or form allows him extreme impunity as a hero to do as he pleases without threat or consequence. He is the last living descendant of a clan of martial artists of extreme power, whom were born from a union between Zoa, The Kryptonian God, and Kami, The Japanese Goddess. Superion is a unique "hero" which has several different traits and aspects from his character which sets him apart from others. In spite of his rather "heroic" costume design, Superion is shown to be an extremely ruthless, vengeful, and dark hero. He has been depicted as a far more realistic-avenger kind of person whom does not bare the traits of a more generic "superhero" in that he can willingly kill and do away with his opponents without remorse or regret in doing so, holding parallels to that of Superman Prime in that regard. He does not play a linear role throughout the course of his life and can even go as far as being labeled a villain or an evil-doer, if it means that he can accomplish his own goals. Superion has also been shown connected to several forces in the omniverse. These forces serve as the basis for several of his numerous powers, the most notable of which being the Speed Force. Superion has shown himelf to be incredible aware of the Speed Force and is subsequently extremely powerful in its usage and applications. Being a Speed Force conduit also helps Superion contend with some of the fastest beings in existence, as he has easily surpassed the flash at this point. Thanks to being the reincarnation of Zoa, who was also the most powerful chief solar deity in kryptonian lore, Superion has also amassed an extremely vast array of fire-based abilities. Appearance Personality History Tournament of Gods Superion's actions were being observed by Galactus, Interested greatly by the hero and his potential, Galactus challenged Superion and invited him to a tournament organized by him. Superion attacked earth and put a shield around it, sending his minions to subjugate the earths populace. If Superion were to win the tournament, fighting against Galctus' heralds and countless other strong beings from across the universe, Galactus would return earth to its former state and let Superion go free, but if Superion got anything but fist place he would be forced to become one of Galactus' heralds for all eternity, the strongest one at that. Superion ran the gauntlet of enemies from all over the universe, defeat Galactus' heralds in the process. He had completed the requirements for earth to be saved, and thus Galactus stayed true to his word and set the earth free. However, Galactus used the opportunity to try and take over Superions body. It was here that Galactus revealed that he had deemed Superions body powerful and worthy enough to become his vessel. In a stroke of luck, Superion forced Galactus from his body by sheer force of will and a titanic battle ensued between Superion and Galactus, which ultimately ended in the unthinkable; going against Galactus' incredible nigh almighty powers. Superion destroyed Galactus with a gigantic energy blast, defeating him in the process. Powers & Abilities Peak Human Physiology Due to being unaware of his status as a Demigod for the first 20 years of his life or more, Superion used his Peak Human Physiology, coupled with his awareness of "Lifeforce" manipulation to combat and defeat his enemies. His Kryptonian god powers didn't surface until he was met with a pivotal battle against the almighty villain thanos. Jordan was trained brutally and relentlessly in various military combat arts by the X-men. During this time he completely mastered all forms of drill and simulated battle situations in the Danger Room, making him extremely deadly and effecient as a Peak Human. Being at the edge of human perfection gives him the ability to perform feats of strength, accuracy, speed, and power which are far beyond that of even the greatest of olympic gold medalists. *'Peak Human Speed: '''At a full sprint, Superion was capable of reaching an extreme 90 miles per hour, which is above and beyond that of most fully realized peak human runners. However, this was only because of the unique running style that he utilized. An ancient japanese form of sprinting which moves the arms and legs at the same time in order to generate more forward thrust coupled with extreme strides allowed Superionr to completely outdo most other peak humans. *'Peak Human Strength: Superion has a startling level of physical strength, even by the standards of a behemoth as might as bane, as he was capable of easily twisting and snapping the formers arms with his superior strength. His strength output is shown to be extremely peak human, and like his speed, makes usage of a special form of training. Superion has studied and mastered a unique form of ancient chinese muscle conditioning which completely destroys all useless muscle in the body while supercharging that which is used ideally in combat situations. *'Peak Human Accuracy: '''It was measured by the Danger Rooms supercomputer, and thusly officialized in numbers that Superion's intended attacks, whether they be short, long, or mid ranged, have exactly a 99.9999% chance rate of always hitting their intended marks, even if they don't appear to have done so in the first place. Superion has been trained by and has watched the archery skills of countless olympian athletes and has thusly amassed hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions of hours worth of skill and conditioning in his accuracy during combat. *'Peak Human Agility: 'Gymnasts, freerunners, acrobats, daredevils, stuntmen, and even the finest of master grade ninja all fall secondary to Superion's incredible ability to performed nigh unsurpassble feats of agility and perfect physical prowess. His movements are described as being almost completely in sync with his surroundings. He demonstrates unlaboured flawlessness in all of his leaps, turns, movements, and landings, and has the ability to waste not the slightest amount of his movements in the process, with a level of finesse and precision that most others can only dream about reaching. Martial Arts Intuition Thanks to his "unusual" brain activity and prodological athletes body, not to mention his utterly savant-like observation skills, Superion has obtained the ability to fight and use martial arts to a degree of excellence which surpasses that of the most powerful asian monks, whom have been practicing their arts all their lives. As a form of mimicry, Superion may anaylze and copy even the most complex forms of attack, and he most elaborate fighting techniques down to their fundamental levels, and easily replicate their usage, giving himself the ability to perform any kind of martial arts, including all those from his era as well as those past. He has even obtained knowledge of several alien fighting styles from dozens upon dozens of different and rare planets from around the universe. *'Mastery of Styles: 'As stated above, Superion has mastered all forms of fighting from his era, and can implement or switch between them during live combat situations in the blink of an eye. Though the true extent of his abilities in this field has yet to be shown, it cannot be ignored that Superion has demonstrated a vast array of different fighting forms during his career as a hero, styles ranging from everything from mixed martial arts, modern styles drawn from europe and south eastern countries, as well as traditional asian fighting forms from china, japan, and india. **'Capoeira: 'By using rather elaborate and acrobatic movements while remaining grounded, Superion strikes his opponents with numerous, rhythmic leg and sweep based attacks. The erratic movements he demonstrates in this style make it considerably difficult for an opponent to read and discern his next attack and tactics, constantly hindering them in battle. **'Judo: 'Superion is more than masterful in the practice of Judo, capable of grappling, trapping, restricting, and throwing his opponents with ease and high speed. By changing and manipulating his opponents center of gravity and causing them to loose balance, Superion gains a considerable advantage to begin attacking and hammering away it his opponents while their defenses are completely shattered, rendering them unable to fight back or counter attack. **'Karate: 'The first fighting form that Superion ever witnessed, and subsequently, the most powerful fighting style in his arsenal(save for his mastery of the dark martial arts forms). Using karate, Superion has extremely good attack and defense, striking power, precision, and speed, but due to the mastery of elbow strikes and various heavy attacks he has, his skill in karate-style fighting proves a bane to those that may rely heavily upon defense or cowardly tactics. **'Kung Fu: 'A vital aspect of Superion's fighting form is his ability to bring in and make liberal usage of the high flying, elaborate, dynamic, and acrobatic movements of china's infamous Kung Fu fighting form. He utilizes these tactics while making direct usage of the various other fighting styles at his disposal, so as to further increase the difficulty of enemies fighting against him, keeping them constantly guessing and even confused as to his attacks until the very last second. *'Adoptive Muscle Memory: 'By witnessing movements just once, Superion has the ability to perfectly replicate them right down to the tiniest and most accurate convulsion of muscular tissue. Perhaps due to his X-ray vision and altered perception of time, there has not been a single movement that Superion has not been able to replicate to a superior extent to the original user of it. By using this ability, he can literally learn any movement after witnessing it just once, allowing him to suddenly leap forward in skill in various acts of combat or accuracy. By even watching the top of a pen dance around, he may replicate it's movements so as to discern what was written by the user of said pen. *'Combat Empowerment: 'There is no limit as to how strong Superion can become in the realm of fighting skill and martial arts. With each battle he participates in, even a small scuff, Superion's combat skill will receive a sudden exponential boost. As he fights, his body naturally adapts and instinctively upgrades itself so as to become even greater at fighting. With each and every passing second, Superion is constantly growing stronger, more powerful, and more skillfull, so long as he as fighting. *'Pressure Point Combat: 'Superion has extensive knowledge over the anatomy of humans and various other lifeforms which allows him to strike and directly effect their various pressure points. Striking an opponents pressure point allows Superion to severely impede the performance of his enemies by suddenly wrenching control of their own limbs from them, or even finishing them off in a single move, should the correct pressure points be struck or closed off. With the right amount of force applies, Superion even has the ability to cause the sudden destruction of his opponents' limbs through pressure point combat. *'Dark Martial Arts: 'A form of fighting that Superion only ever reveals to opponents that he has either sworn to defeat by his own hand and his alone, or against opponents that he is particularly fixated on killing, such as shown in the case when he had an encounter with red hulk, a being which particularly disgusted him. Superion's mastery over dark martial arts are techniques which are built for the sole reason of inflicting pain, destroying things, and taking the lives of others, and by no means are used as a method of self defense at all. All of the attacks Superion uses in this style are intended to either severely damage or out right kill the opponent alltogether. He is a master of various techniques regarding this style. Life-Force Manipulation Superion has obtained a supreme level of Life-Force awareness and manipulation skills, far suprassing the capabilities of Iron Fist. For a while, Superion's immense understanding and awareness of the natural life force that existed in all living beings served as the basis for all his power. Superion remains an extremely gifted prodigy in the art of life-force manipulation. Through using it, Superion can severely raise his "power level" by amplifying his life force, increase his peak human powers to well within the realm of metahuman levels. For example, in amplifying his Life-Force, Superion is capable of increasing his strength, speed, durability, senses, and reaction time far beyond that of their original limitations. The more life-force energy used, the higher his power will increase. Superions Life-Force manipulation also gives him several superhuman powers such as the ability to cast explosive blasts of energy, form various energy waves and barrriers, and even perform acts of telekinesis and mindreading. *'Chi Sense: 'Chi is another term of the lifeforce energy which courses throughout all living beings in the universe. Through sensing chi, Superion has the ability to sense the presence of others, to the point of seeing and predicting their current route and also their incoming attacks. Even if those in the surroundings are invisible, Superion has shown the ability to sense their presence due to the everpresent chi within their bodies. By sensing Chi, Superion has shown the ability to literally sift through thousands of individuals and locate a single intended target by locking onto the chi signal that they give off. *'Life Force Release: 'As chi exists in rather large quantities waiting to be either tapped into or raised by it's owner, Superion has the ability to release the true extent of his dormant life force in his body, subsequently bringing himself to "full power". By tapping into the latent Life Force reserves within him and forcing them to the surface, he can drastically increase his life force output at any time, suddenly causing all aspects of his power to take a sudden leap forward, essentially allowing himelf to fight on par with or completely surpass opponents that may be considered far out of his league. *'Chi Augmentation: 'By causing his inner chi to flow into a fixed point on his body and compress, Superion has the ability to drastically enhance his strength, speed and durability far beyond their original limitaitons. For example, by fortifying his finger with chi energy, he may cause his attack and defense power to become supercharged to the point he can fend of the sharpest of blades without having to worry about getting his finger cut or damaged in the process. By forcing his chi into his legs he can drastically increase his running speed or jumping height, etc. *'Energy Blasts: 'One of the single most potent, useful, and iconic Life-force based abilities of Superion is his ability to throw sudden bursts of life force out of his body. These bursts manifest themselves as blasts energy that take on the shape and form of various different sizes and colors, and typically boast an extreme amount of explosive energy behind them. Upon reaching their intended target, the blasts thrown by Superion exploded, doing extreme damage to everything in their immediate surroundings as well as its victims. Superion expels his life force energy in countless different and extremely useful forms, and can have his blasts generate enough explosive force to destroy entire planets with casual ease. *'Force Field: 'By erecting his life force energy out of his body and having it shape into various barriers, Superion shields himself from enemy attacks, leaving him completely unscathed against forces that could potentially and badly wound him. He has shown the ability to unleash force fields of a thickness and density to push back and resist the point blank force of supernova explosions dead on in his face. He can form spherical barriers composed out of multiple layers, each one thicker, denser, and mightier than the last, by a considerable amount to. By throwing his energy at others, he can cause a sudden bubble of protection to burst around their bodies, protecting them from collateral damage. *'Energy Drain: 'Through several methods, Superion has the ability to sap the energy from his opponents and their attacks, allowing him to obtain another significant boost in power through doing so. He has shown the ability to perform this in several different ways, the first being through making physical contact with the target. By laying his hands on his enemy, he rapidly begins to drain their inner life force sources, severely weakening them in the process and making them unable to fight back. The second method is by absorbing energy attacks that are thrown at him, usually by allowing them to hit his body willingly. Mystical Martial Arts Through fusing his Life Force energy with his martial arts intuition and capabilities, Superion has shown the ability to drastically supercharge the effectiveness of his martial arts and bestow upon it brand new applications, powers, and capabilities. For example, he can use the solar energy which his godly body is constantly generating to perform various powerful fire and solar energy basted attacks on his opponents, infusing the flames of countless suns in with his elaborate melee attacks, sudden increasing the effectiveness of the attack in all aspects. By augmenting his strikes with the flames of solar energy, he has the ability to burn and even cause the sudden explosive combustion of his enemies and their body parts upon making physical contact with them. *'Torquasm Zoa: 'Superion is the last living person with knowledge of the ultimately ancient kryptonian fighting style; Torquasm Zoa. Torquasm Zoa is by Superion's own word "The Unbeatable Martial Arts Style" which makes usage of all the strongest aspects of other existing martial arts and brings them all together in a set of perfect unification. Gravity Manipulation Superion has the devastating ability to change and manipulate the flow of gravity itself to his own liking, and can even create forces of gravity where there are none. By sheer force of will, Superion may create attractive and repulsive forces that are completely and utterly irresistable, or by drastically enhancing the gravity flows within his own body, he can focus gravity into certain points on his frame, such as his fists, and increase his already incredible amount of striking power by extremely huge margins. He can implement the force of gravity in a various different array of forms, and can create blasts, shields, counter attacks, and more. *'Absolute Push: 'Generating an amount of gravity and unleashing it on one or more peoples bodies allows Superion to push away and repel any existing object away from him, regardless of how heavy or how much mass his behind them. He most commonly performs this by raising his palm and thrusting it towards the direction of the intended target he wants to push. Using this ability, he has shown to generate enough gravity to completely destroy an entire city and cause a crater where it was. *'Absolute Pull: 'An ability which causes the exact opposite of the previous one. Instead of repelling things away from him, Superion will draw in any object he likes towards himself through implementation of the absolute forces of gravity. For example, he can cause his opponents to suddenly soar towards him, allowing him to attack them or even impale them on blades used by him. He can also create a gravity at a certain fixed point on space and time, crushing his enemies. *'Gravity Points: 'By charging various parts of his body with gravity that moves in a certain direction absolutely, Superion enhances the speed, power, weight, and mass of his already extremely might attacks and physical blows. By turning his fists or legs into supercharged gravity points, the striking power of his blows become a level which is that of something far beyond anything previously witnessed by his impressively immense striking force. Atomic Manipulation All things that exist within the realm of the physical are composed of atoms. Thanks to his godly powers, Superion has the ability to directly influence the way atoms work, subsequently granting him the ability to do as he pleases with all existing physical matter in the omniverse. For example, by causing atoms to repel against one another, Superion has the ability to disassemble his enemies from head to toe, or by crashing them together, he may force two existences into one. The applications of his atomic manipulation can reach potentially desired effect that he wants to cause to happen, so long as said material is of a physical existence, as he can warp the very nature of existing matter to his liking, perhaps drastically changing its makeup. *'Atomic Destruction: 'By completely erasing the atoms of existing matter, Superion has the ability to remove all traces of one or more objects physical existence. He can even destroy organic beings right down to and beyond the tiniest strand of DNA left behind by them. This ability proves to be a bane to opponents who rely heavily on regeneration, as he can destroy the cells which compose them so perfectly that he doesn't leave behind a single one for them to regenerate themselves from. Speed Force Master Conductor Superion has become deeply aware of The Speed Force and has achieved an absolutely perfect state of complete oneness with it. His mind, body, and soul have completely synchronized with the energy field and he is now merged perfectly with The Speed Force, transforming his body from head to toe into a master conductor from the supremely speed-based force. As such, he has achieved a level of speed force manipulation, and velocity thereof which is completely beyond the wildest imaginations of even the most skilled speed force conduits, now effectively being omnipresent with speed alone. Superion's attack speed and movement has reached absolute levels the likes of which allow him to make a mockery out of even the fastest beings, as he fights so fast that opponents don't even know they have been struck by him until long after they have already sustained damage. *'Instant Combat: 'The concept of speed, attack rate, and time itself no longer holds any meaning to Superion, as through implementation of the speed force, the moment in time where any of his movements begin and end - including his attacks - becomes the one and the same instance in time, literally having no time passed from the place where he begins his attack and it makes its mark. The interval that it takes him to complete his actions is utterly removed, destroyed, erased from conceptual existence thanks to the immense speed granted to him by being a speed force master conductor. *'Supreme Reaction: 'Being a complete being with the speedforce gives Superion an unsurpassed understanding and attunement to the natural flow of time. He can perceive the instance of an attack the moment it occurs and react to it indefinately thanks to the speed forces presence within him. He can evade from any attack as his reaction points have also transcended the meaning of speed and time. *'Vibration: 'By vibrating his atoms at an extremely high frequency, Superion has the ability to mimic one of the trademark abilities of the flash and phase through solid objects and matter as though his body was composed out of an intangible substance. By making himself vibrate at speeds many times beyond that of light itself he can cause physical enemy attacks to pass through him harmessly without doing any damage to his body in the process at all. *'Speed Steal: 'Due to having the source of all momentum at his fingertips, Superion may effectively steal the speed of other existing objects that are moving at high speeds, sapping their momentum and drastically slowing them down or stopping them completely, all the while vastly increasing his own speed of movement to untold new heights beyond that of anything previously witnessed. Enraged Berserker Physiology Just like The Incredible Hulk, with several different aspects, Superion has the ability to drastically raise all aspects of his power in proportion to the level of anger that he is feeling. Although he does his best to try and prevent using anger and rage as the source of his power, once he taps into his rage, he will slowly begin to become angrier and angrier, and subsequently more murderous than before. This aspect of his powers gives him several extremely powerful anger and berserker-based super powers which serve as boosters and amplifiers to his already gargantuan power and numerous abilities. Eventually, Superions mind begins to fade and his reason gets lost, he loses his sanity and becomes a berserk fury incapable of distinguishing from friend or foe - however, this does provide the necessary power boost for him to defeat his enemies. *'Rage Induced Power: So long as Superion succumbs to and feels anger, his power will continue to rise without limitation. As mentioned above, his energy and all aspects of his being ascend perpetually with each passing second so long as he remains angry. The boost of power is directly effected by the level of anger that he is feeling at any given time, his powering being most immense when he is lost in a fury of blind rage, causing his power to rise exponentially, multiplying greater and greater with every moment. *'Thunderclap: '''By smashing his palms together in a powerful clap, Superion has the ability to unleash a shockwave that is so powerful it can outdo the destructive force of hundreds upon thousands of tsar bombs. By using his thunderclap, he releases an omnidirectional force which can level entire cities and prevent incoming enemy attacks from reaching him, as well as instantly repelling the bodies of his enemies many meters, perhaps even miles away. Primordial Kryptonian Solar War God Physiology Due to being only a reincarnation, Superions godly powers manifest in the form of temporary "power-ups" or transformations. He eventually grew accustomed to them enough to switch them on and off at will. Superion is the complete and utterly perfect reincarnation of the supremely ultimate Kryptonian God of War and battle, known as Zoa. As such, his body is ridiculously powerful and strong, granting him a level of strength, speed, durability, and senses which are far superior to that of event he mightiest krpyonian metahumans. Because of his body, he is granted several different, devastatingly powerful abilities that allow him to crush his opponents with casual ease, and completely blow those who are considered among the absolute strongest out of the water. Even before his training to master his powers, Superion demonstrated a level of strength and power that was considered nothing short of absolutely, lawbreakingly mad and insane. Because of his kryptonian physiology - god caliber at that - Superion has the ability to effortlessly make a mockery of the natural laws of physics and order of the universe itself, doing so in various mind blowing displays of strength and power. *'Absolute Strength: 'Thanks to his god body, Superion has the ability to make the concept of any incoming enemy attack or object completely and utterly meaningless. With a level of physical might that was such that he incidentally eviscerated cythonna without so much as a casual flick of the wrist, Superion has the ability to crush and repel any object, and can generate enough force to destroy even the mightiest of beings and substances in the universe. When measured in the kryptonian realm of gods, it was shown that Superionr had the ability to casually lift an amount of "598,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Infinitons". Which was a term that the scientists in the laboratory he was being measured at had never seen before. Basically, his strength has become unquantafiably huge, with absolute no absolute limitation, so much power now resides behind his blows that he doesn't even care any more, so long as it allows him to protect the innocent. After awakening the true extent of his God powers, Superion's strength level rose to obscene new heights, to the point of nonsense. He now has the ability to make a mockery of The One Above All himself through physical strength alone. During his extremely one-sided battle with Thanos, he had shown that, upon unrestricting himelf, a simple twitch of the index finger was enough to instantly blow away the entire totality of Thanos's "Zero Combat Area" which is a dimension as big as what can be described as the omniverse - potentially beyond by the titans own word. **'Infinite Mass Attacks: 'Due to the literally infinite amount of strength that he has, all of Superions attacks are infinite mass-based. His most casual, sofest strikes have been shown to unleash the force equal and in excess of that of Supermans Infinite Mass punch. Should he will it, Superion may continually unleash infinite mass attacks on his enemies with each of his basic punches and kicks, though he rarely has to resort to such an extreme method of combat. Even the most basic and seemingly non-violent movements including casual pokes of the finger are enough to obliterate most enemies from head to toe due to the extreme amount of mass generated. *'Ultimate Invinicibility: 'As well as mass, The Density of Superion's body now goes beyond all forms and expressions conceivable in the realm of a scientific numeration. His durability is literally, infinite, as is that of his mass-based attacks. A single atom which composes Superion's body is infinitely dense and hard, so much so that it makes the big bang explosions full force seem like a casual sprinkling of water on a titanium slab. Superion has the ability to casually shrug off even the most powerful of enemy attacks, being a stubborn, absolute object which refuses to yield even when hit with the most supremely ultimate of forces, so much so that attacks with enough force to obliterate the omniverse countless times over aren't even registered by him. Not even the reality warping powers of thanos, the infinite gauntlet, and the supposed omnipotent abilities of the living tribunal were enough to change Superion's existence. *'Absolute Speed: 'Even without augmenting his speed with the Speed Force's unique energy field, Superion's body allows him to completely transcend most forms of high speed movement, allowing him to outrace even the fastest and most proficient of teleportation users to their destinations. He has shown the ability, through normal physical speed alone, to completely mock the likes of wally west and barry allen, both of whom are regarded as some of the best users of the speed force in existence. To put things into perspective, things moving quadrillions of times faster than the speed of light appear as nothing more than still objects when viewed by the eyes of Superion, and he may continue accelerating as he desires, constantly generating forward momentum to the point where he may travel at literally unchartable speeds. Transformations Kryptonian God States ' Kryptonian Dreadnaught God Form: 'When Superion's berserk rage gets pushed beyond its absolute limit, something odd triggers within his psyche. His body begins to undergo a super advanced form of metamorphosis, changing him from head to toe. As his rage surfaces, the power of Zoa that lays dormant deep within the confines of his spirit begins to awaken and gets forced to the forefront of his psyche, causing a chain reaction which transforms Superion's body into a being of true strength, transforming him into power itself. The transformation of the more generates such energy that the entire omniverse is thrown into a violent dissaray. Dimension walls shatter, time and space warps beyond repair, and the fundamental forces which hold the balance of all totality in order begin to unravel. Superion's Life Force energy forms a black hole-like sphere around his body, making a shell form him to incubate his rapidly growing power inside. After a few moments, the transformation will complete (that is, if the omniverse survives the transformation) and the shell will shatter like glass, revealing a drastically different Superion, to the point where some may question of he is still the same being as he was before. His entire body has changed, as he now stands several feet taller than the hulk himself while in the latters transformed state. A strange, unique bio-organic armor now covers all of his features from head to toe and there are many grim, threatening and dangerous almost demon-like protrusions now growing out of various area's on his body, including a pair of long, cerrated horns to finish off the look. This armor is directly linked to Superion's rage, and is a manifestation of anger that has become so powerful that it has literally developed it's own physical existence. The armor covering his body looks extremely organic and may be composed of something that is a perfecy synchronization of organic and synthetic material. The truth is, this transformation is the true form of Zoa which has come about in response to the immense need to obtain enough power to defeat his enemies. In this form he also has a pair of large, advance folding wings and a total of 10 huge tails that can be used as weapons in combat. Superion in this form has shown the ability to see out of and break the 4th wall casually, now becoming aware that he is fictional. *'Patapotence: 'Superion is now literally, stupidly overpowered. His abilities now allow him to make a complete and utter joke out of oppoents that are many times stronger the The One Above All. Dreadnaught God Superion would in fact, be, the single mightiest being in all of fiction if such a title were even possible to obtain by any one individual. There is no victory against Dreadnaught God Superion, his Omnipotence exceeds imagination and goes beyond anything any writer, scientist, philosopher, or prodological genius could express. There ar no possible losses for Superion in this form, only stalemates, battles against beings of equal stature that last for all eternity and beyond. *'Conceptual Embodiment: '''Anything that is everything exists as a concept. This includes all idea's and proposals that have come or have to come into existence. Everything regarding Superion in this form now embodies the very essence of this idea. He is now above and beyond the alpha omega, and is also their origin, becoming unified, and the absolute origin of all concepts beyond. There can be nothing above this idea, only that which is on the same level. Being the origin of Concept in this form, Superions power defaults beyond any concept imagined that it is bigger than his own the moment that it is perceived and conceptualized. The supremely perfect state of existence, thouh, achievable and usable by others as well. Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Demigod Category:Deities Category:Resurrection Category:Kryptonian Category:Omnipotent Category:Peak Humans Category:Agility Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Senses Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Energy Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Fire Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Density Shifting Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Shockwaves Category:Invulnerability Category:Winged Characters Category:Blade Wielders Category:SSJG4 Category:Murderers Category:Chi Manipulation Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Fusion Category:Vibrokinesis